High School DxD: Of Kings and Pawns/Original Characters
The following is a list of original characters created for the story High School DxD: Of Kings and Pawns. Characters Protagonists The Kasai Family ''' The Kasai Family is a family of humans who get intermingled with the affairs of the ORC and Student Council. They serve as major protagonists within the story. Ai Kasai: The eldest child of the Kasai family. Ai is a beautiful and caring woman who, more often than not, bears a smile on her face. Her vibrant emotions can be described with one word; contagious. This goes both ways, however, as she can kill the mood with her sadness as well as lighten up a grim scenario with her joyous air. Ai harbors a strong wish to bring joy to others; disregarding herself if need be. She is often seen alongside her brother, Daisuke Kasai. Shortly after meeting with the Perverted Trio, Ai promptly befriended them to the surprise of onlookers; chalking their perversity up to hormonal imbalances. She doesn't seem to harbor a single mean bone in her body, always apologizing if she feels she had insulted someone. This trait was what made Issei so keen on protecting her and her family. Daisuke Kasai: The second eldest child of the Kasai family. Daisuke is a handsome yet nervous gentleman who always seems to freeze up when confronted by women. While he tries to convey a refined outwards demeanor when nervous, he panics internally at the thought of every possible way the situation could go south. Despite this, he harbors envy towards perverted individuals such as the Perverted Trio due to their confidence when around women. This is displayed when he first met the trio; treating them like second-rate human beings and constantly referring to them as "Lechers." This demeanor changed, however, when he and the ORC had a less than pleasant conversation; causing him to drop the high-and-mighty act. He has developed a rather prominent fear of Akeno, who finds joy in teasing him. Daisuke is also a fairly good cook, drawing the intrigue of Sona Sitri; who wishes to learn from him. Haru Kasai: The patriarch of the Kasai family. Haru is a brutish looking man who, despite looking as if he couldn't solve basic algebra, is stated to be very business minded and is shown to be protective of the family's money. Despite this slightly stingy trait, he is a hospitable man who can never really remember the names of anyone outside his family. He is also a rather brave individual, having ran out with Ryuusuke to confront Issei in his Scale Mail; who he assumed to be some sort of monster. Miu Kasai: The matriarch of the Kasai family. Miu is a rather stark contrast to her husband; being rather elegant and refined in appearance. She harbors a fondness of lions as seen by the expensive figurines throughout her home. She is stated to be overly emotional, but has not displayed that trait as of yet. Despite this claim, she is shown to be just as hospitable as her husband. Miu showed interest when Rias came to visit, mistaking her for Akeno; who she believed had feelings towards Daisuke and wanted to try to hook her up with him. Ran Kasai: The youngest of the Kasai family alongside her twin brother, Ren Kasai. Ran is a stark contrast to her twin, being rather mature and intelligent for a child her age. She has often been seen by Ren's side and with an older member in her family. She is known to criticize Akeno for her teasing of Daisuke and running behind Ai for protection. Despite this, she is not to be underestimated when wielding a stick as seen when she had Tomoe and Reya hiding behind rocks as she pelted them with stick after stick. Ren Kasai: The youngest of the Kasai family alongside his twin sister, Ran Kasai. Ren, unlike Ran, is rather haphazard and simple as seen when he carelessly talked about family secrets in a public location. He is often seen by Ran's side, but is prone to moving further away from his siblings than Ran is. He is described by his mother as adventurous and good with animals by his twin sister. Ren's child-like innocence prevents him from thinking badly of others, thus making him more tolerable than Ran in some regards. He is just a slight handful to watch over, however. Ryuusuke Akahoshi: Ryuusuke is the servant and bodyguard of the Kasai family. He is a stark contrast to the otherwise beautiful and vibrant family members; being rather dull and lifeless in appearance. Ryuusuke has been shown to be emotionless even in the face of a Scale Mail-wielding Issei and a winged Akeno; who he believed where intending to kill him. Ryuusuke is, over all, a murder hobo whose past remains a mystery with a strong loyalty to the Kasai family; going as far as to saying his existence is to serve and protect them. '''Antagonists The Hooded Mercenaries "The Hooded Mercenaries" is an unofficial name given to a group of individuals each bearing a rather standard black cloak. They made their appearance midway through "Volume 1:Of Friends and Family" and served as the antagonistic threat for that Volume. This group consists of various individuals that seemed to go by monikers more than they do actual names. A rather typical shady bad-guy organization. The members are as follows: * Archmage: A powerful Lich Revenant with a flowery and archaic dialect who led the group in their retrieval of their targets, the Kasai Family. Capable of clairvoyance, possessing a staggering variety of spells, and impossible to kill by any means that does not involve a Grim Reaper or a death deity makes this individual an incredibly formidable foe. * Typhoon: A Wani bearing a meek disposition, a notable reluctance to fight, and a disgust of her true form. She is the possessor of the Sacred Gear Storm Core, a Gear capable of manipulating and empowering itself with electricity. That, in combination with her innate ability known as Will of the Wani, makes her a devastating magical force. * Ripper:An Okuri-Inu who is almost always menacingly silent, only speaking in mission objectives, status updates, and the like. His speed is his most deadly weapon, being practically untouchable. Had it not been for the "bait-and-punish" conduct of his kind, he would be a nightmare on the battlefield. He can, however, draw out overextensions with the use of his kind's Heralding Yosuzume ability. * Harvest: A Grim Reaper with a twin-scythe and an eerily innocent attitude that flips to pure menace when she wins one of her "games." Though only the second fastest of the group, she is far more aggressive in combat than the one who tops her. What makes her even more dangerous is her scythe, which is capable of directly damaging one's soul and cutting down the victim's life span. * Huntress: A Sanguispilus Werewolf with a profoundly vibrant and fairly impulsive personality. Her strength is nothing to scoff at and her regenerative capabilities makes her a tough opponent. These are only amplified in her beast form, where her strength allows her to hold up a full-fledged tank with one arm while her regeneration allows her to regrow a full arm in less than ten seconds. * Titan: A massive Germanic man of assumedly human origin who seems to act as the "wise old soldier" of the group. Armed with two mighty weapons, those of which he calls False Kaumodaki and False Sharur, which give him telepathy, mind-reading, and what seemed to be mind-control. His added bulk and strength makes him a force to be reckoned with. * Swarmer: A foul-mouthed Irish man of assumedly human origin who can never seem to shut up. While not as strong as some of the other powerhouses of the group, his added speed and evasive boxing based fighting style allows him to wear down his opposition. His Sacred Gear, Strike Stockpile, adds to his threat by allowing him to absorb up to ten attacks to empower himself. * Hybrid: A strain of Doppelgänger with an overtly blunt and fairly aggressive personality. Capable of a multitude of abilities such as general shapeshifting—as seen when he transformed his arms into wings rowed with metallic blade-like feathers—and spewing white flames from his mouth. It is unknown if this is the extent of his capabilities, but it is unlikely to be all he has given his moniker. * Lux: One of the pair of twin Doppelgängers who dons a gentle, yet solemn, personality. She is capable of shapeshifting and utilizing light much in the way Angels do. Much like her sister, she holds the Longinus Faceless Mask—which allows her to create and/or mimic other Sacred Gears—despite the system forbidding the presence of two of the same Longinus at the same time—how this happened is not yet known. * Umbra: One of the pair of twin Doppelgängers who dons a vicious and dominating personality. She is capable of shapeshifting and utilizing umbrakinesis with devastating results. Much like her sister, she holds the Longinus Faceless Mask—which allows her to create and/or mimic other Sacred Gears—despite the system forbidding the presence of two of the same Longinus at the same time—how this happened is not yet known. Exagorastés A rogue group of Fallen Angels mentioned in "A Job Well Done." These extremists are bent on eradicating all Devils and any Fallen Angels not siding with them. Within their ranks are Fallen Members of Pre-Fall Grigori. It is uncertain who else lies within their ranks. Unknown Morality ???: A voice present within "Renewal." The voice seems to be formless, yet incredibly powerful. As of now, it observes the world of High School DxD: Of Kings and Pawns. ???: A willing servant of the aforementioned voice tasked with retrieving an artifact known as a "Vessel" from the world of High School DxD: Of Kings and Pawns. King Kalari, Kataga, & ???: Three figures introduced in "A Job Well Done." The three consist of two black-haired individuals—a man and a woman—and a single crimson-haired man of high authority. These three spoke with The Hooded Mercenaries after they had completed their jobs. ***It should be noted that his page is subject to reactive adaptation, meaning that the contents of this page will change according to the flow of the story.***